Arthur's Rebellion
by paperthinhotel
Summary: An AU type story that changes the outcome 'The Sins of The Father' (s2e8) thus changing the events of the entire series. Instead of Merlin preventing Arthur from killing Uther, Merlin convinces Arthur to stage a rebellion. Knowing the true nature of Ygraine's death, Arthur agrees and sets out to take the throne from his father.
1. The Seeds Are Sown

The prince awoke to find his hands and feet tied. His head was throbbing and his mouth tasted of blood. He saw his manservant staring into the campfire, he hadn't even noticed he was awake; it seemed that he was deep in thought.

"Merlin!" He screamed.

His servant's eyes met his; he looked at him, unfazed that his captive prince was now awake, and angry.

"Yes, Sire."

"Can you tell me, why am I all tied up?"

"I had to stop you from doing something stupid, Sire."

"Merlin untie me this instant or I'll have you thrown in the dungeons!"

"Oh when will that be? Before or after you murder your father?"

"This has nothing to do with you! My father must pay for what he has done."

"I agree but storming into Camelot and murdering your father in front of everyone isn't the best idea."

Arthur struggled to get loose but it the knots were too tight.

"How did you even-"

"I knocked you out. That was the easy part. Tying those knots took ages but it looks like I did a pretty good job," he laughed.

"Merlin this isn't funny. I am your prince and I command you, to untie me!"

"No!"

"No? When I get out of ropes, which, I assure you, I will, you will be sorry."

"And why is that sire?"

"I just found out my father is the reason why my mother is dead! I'm the reason why…So help me god Merlin, I will seek vengeance for my mother's death! If it takes me all night to get free, if I have to walk all the way to Camelot, if I have to cut you down to do it, I will make my father pay!"

"You're not getting out of those ropes."

"You tied them Merlin, I doubt it would be that difficult for me to get loose."

"Trust me, sire! You will not get out of those ropes but you can always roll yourself all the way to Camelot."

"Merlin! Do not get in my way! Not this time! Not with this!"

"Oh so what's your plan? Burst into Uther's chambers, run him through with a sword?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"And you say I'm the idiot. Have you given thought to what will happen if you do that?"

"I don't care-"

"Oh of course you don't! Prince Arthur, always thinking of himself! Well I'll tell you what will happen! You will be arrested, and hanged for regicide. Leaving Camelot without a ruler! The surrounding kings, and I suspect a few war lords will descend upon Camelot, throwing the kingdom into a civil war! Have you given any thought to what will happen to Morgana? To Gwen?"

"Don't you dare bring them into this!"

"Why not? Why shouldn't I think of them, when you clearly haven't! What about your people? The nobles will get away just fine, perhaps align themselves with one of the kings but the peasants? Well they'll be recruited, or killed, or will starve because the war has robbed them of their crops!"

"I didn't- I didn't think of that."

"Naturally."

Arthur paused. He was so filled with rage he did not think beyond seeing the light leave his father's eyes. Revenge was all he wanted, he didn't think of what that revenge would bring to others.

"Well what do you suggest? My father cannot go unpunished!"

"Rebellion," Merlin said in an almost whisper.

Arthur sat up, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?"

"Arthur you are already a better man than Uther could ever hope to be. You may be stupid but you're brave and you truly care about every single person in Camelot. I see in you the makings of a great king! Everyone's always telling you, you're not like your father and they mean that as a compliment. You're already the best knight in all the five kingdoms, you could be the best general; the best king."

"A rebellion? With what army?"

"For starters, your knights. Not all could be brought over to your side but a few, and having a few noble families on your side will help Uther's power, take a bruising."

"My father's power needs to take more than a bruising if I hope to take the throne."

"So you are interested in my plan?"

Arthur took a deep breath; he could feel a lump beginning to grow in this throat.

"What Morgause revealed to me, it made me realize what I've suspected my whole life."

"What's that?"

"That my father loves Camelot more than me, more than my mother. Hell, Merlin he sacrificed her life so that his kingdom could be secure. He never loved her, he doesn't love me. He allowed me to think that I was the reason she's gone when the truth is, it was him; he was the one who killed her, all for his precious kingdom. If he loves Camelot more than anything in this world then I want to take it from him, I want to see the pain in his face when the battle is lost, when the son who despises him takes everything he holds dear. His crown; his throne; his kingdom; I will take it!"

Merlin stared at him, blinking.

"We will Arthur! We will."

"And how will we do that," he said, swallowing the growing lump.

"Your father has many enemies; enemies that were made because of his blind hatred. You weren't the only one blamed for your mother's death, Arthur."

"What are you saying?"

"There are a few kings I can think of who would support you but also-"

"Yes?"

"The day of your mother's death Uther outlawed magic and condemned any who had or practiced it to death. He blamed them for his own arrogance and it is they who will be our key allies."

"Witches and sorcerers? Don't be stupid!"

"Listen Arthur! So we get a handful of knights, Uther will still have an army, and what's five knights compared to a hundred thousand men? So we ally ourselves with another king. Once the battle is won, he'll want land, rights, taxes; you'll just be a king subject to another king, Camelot won't be free! But align ourselves with those who have magic, all they want is freedom, all they want is the right to be who they are in the light of day. You won't have to give up lands, you won't have to pay taxes, your people won't suffer, and with them you can actually win this battle, because beyond their power they're fighting for something more, they'll be fighting for their lives. There isn't a more powerful motivator than that. Sorcerers would be powerful allies indeed."

"Father said the kingdom was in chaos before he outlawed magic."

"The kingdom was in chaos because Camelot was a newly formed kingdom that your father won through civil war! The chaos was due to a few rebellions here and there by people who did not want to submit to Uther. It had nothing to do with magic! Are you really going to believe his lies after everything?"

"Where did you learn all this?"

"Let's just say the court historian was committed to giving a very accurate portrayal of Camelot's beginnings."

"Gaius, told you didn't he?

"He did, Sire."

Arthur thought about what Merlin was saying. What Morgause had revealed, the look on his mother's face, the years of persecution is father inflicted on all those who practiced magic. He thought of all the people he killed on his father's orders. All the pain and suffering Uther was responsible for, it was as if he was seeing for the first time.

"I feel like I've never known my father. That the man I've looked up to my whole life doesn't even exist and instead I've been given this selfish, warmongering, monster, as a father…what do you suppose Morgause's purpose was in telling me?"

"Hm, I don't know but I think it's best to keep our distance from her."

"I think you are right, Merlin…about everything but how will we begin?"

"We have to wait for the opportune moment, Sire. We can't walk into Camelot declaring rebellion. We have to see where Uther lies with his allies and his enemies alike. How many men he has; how prepared Camelot is for war; if there are any nobles we can sway to our cause; if he has any weaknesses. Then we can make preparations, where we'll set up our own camp, who we'll call on to fight, and figure out what is the best way to defeat Uther, and then we'll wait."

"Wait? For what, and how long?"

"When Uther is weak. When another enemy draws him out, then we'll declare our rebellion!"

"Another enemy? How are we going to find someone stupid enough to attack my father."

"Oh, I think I know where to find someone. He's closer to Camelot than you know."

Arthur saw his servant's eyes light up. He had never seen Merlin like this before; so calm, so collected, so callous. He was a dedicated servant and a loyal friend but he had no reason to hate Uther so deeply…or perhaps he did. It frightened Arthur a little to see his bumbling servant become this focused politician. How did Merlin think of all this so quickly? Had he been out that long? Merlin had his moments but he would have never guessed he would be so cunning, on top of being an expert at tying knots. He wondered what else he didn't know about his servant.

"Will you untie me now?"

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"I'm still not convinced you won't run away to Camelot to murder Uther in front of the entire court. Hopefully a night's rest will sober you up from your rage. In the morning you'll see that I'm right."

"Merlin!"

"Get some rest, Sire, for I fear it will be quite some time before you do."


	2. The Ward, The Witch, and The Bracelet

For the first time in ages, Morgana awoke naturally from a sweet uninterrupted slumber. The pale blue light of dawn filled her chambers but she did not stir, she laid there staring out beyond her bed curtains. Lady Morgause's healing bracelet had worked, she could hardly believe it! It was a nice relief from Gaius' sleeping draughts; sleeping draughts that didn't always work, and when they did, her head felt like an anvil the next morning. She removed the bracelet and held it up in front of her; it was silver inlaid with gold symbols. The symbols looked familiar but she could not place them. She could tell the bracelet was valuable and wondered why Morgause had gifted her something so precious. She ran her fingers over the symbols; she knew there was magic there, and she knew she would have to keep the bracelet's properties a secret; another secret to add to her growing list of secrets. It was as if with each passing year Uther's fanaticism grew, one day, she feared, even perfumes would be outlawed as potions for the nose. When she was younger she trusted Uther without question but ever since Tom's death, Morgana began to realise that no one was safe from Uther's rage, not even her. She thought about Tom all the time. She tried to reason that Uther would have executed him had he attempted escape or not, fair trials involving accusations of magic rarely occurred but she could not help feel responsible. She was the one who gave him the key. Those guards would not have cut him down had it not been for her but would a noose have been a better end? No matter what she could never tell Gwen, she would never forgive her. Morgana had only a handful of people, she loved, left in this world and Gwen was one of them she could not risk losing a dear friend; this was one burden, among many that she would have to carry in silence.

There was a light tap at the door. Morgana did not move, she, wishing to prolong her solitude for just a while longer. The door creaked open.

"My lady?" Whispered Gwen.

Morgana did not stir, her maidservant was holding a bucket of hot water, she could see the steam rising. When she did not reply, Gwen gently shut the door and tip toed over to her basin. She made almost no noise, save for the sound of pouring water; she took extra care not to spill. Morgana stared at her face, Gwen looked tired, her face still swollen from sleep; perhaps Gwen needed a healing bracelet of her own. When the basin was full, Gwen swiftly and quietly moved across the room and left, presumably to fetch her breakfast. Morgana rose out of bed, she took off the healing bracelet and slipped her hands into the water, she felt a ripple of warmness spread across her body; somehow Gwen always managed to get the water to the perfect temperature. She removed her night gown and began to wash. When she was all clean she dried herself and dabbed a light musk perfume behind her ears, and on her wrists. She put on her dressing gown and picked up the healing bracelet holding it in her hands. She seated herself at the dining table, and few moments later Gwen returned with her breakfast.

"My lady! Sorry I did not knock, I thought you were still asleep" Gwen said carrying her breakfast tray.

"It's quite alright Gwen. How are you this morning?" She replied.

"I'm well, and you my lady, did you sleep well?"

"I did. The best sleep I've had in ages" she said with a smile.

Gwen set the tray down in front of her.

"So Lady Morgause's healing bracelet did work, then?" Gwen said moving towards her bed.

"Yes! It's almost as if it's ma-" she stopped herself; she was unsure whether or not to tell Gwen the true nature of her bracelet. "I've never slept better."

"That's great news, my lady! I was afraid if Gaius made your sleeping draughts any stronger you'd sleep for days on end."

"They were getting bad weren't they? Oh and the taste- I suspect Arthur's socks would have a more pleasant flavor."

They both burst into laughter.

"Speaking of Arthur, I take it he hasn't returned."

"Not yet my lady, are you worried?"

"I'm not. Strange isn't it that I'm not worried. I don't doubt Arthur's capabilities as a fighter but Morgause-"

"Yes?" Asked Gwen, who was now straightening out her sheets.

"I don't think her intentions were to harm Arthur. If she did want to kill him, she would have during their duel. What do you think?"

"I can't say for sure, she kept to herself and asked for very little from the servants but I think she did come here for a purpose."

"A purpose? What kind of purpose?"

"It probably had to do with Arthur, and whatever this challenge she spoke of but like you said, I do not think her intentions were to harm Arthur."

"I wonder…"

"My lady, what is it?"

Morgana looked up at her servant who had just stopped fluffing one of her pillows.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone."

"Yes of course, Morgana."

"I mean it! Not Arthur, not Gaius, not even Merlin!"

"Morgana you know you can trust me. What you say will never leave this room!"

Morgana bit her lip, and said in an almost whisper,

"I feel as if I know Morgause or at least that she knows me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first saw her, there was something about her, like I had met her before, but so far as I can recall that was our first meeting."

"But how can that be?"

"I do not know! When I went to her chambers to introduce herself I felt warmness and familiarity, and then she gave me this bracelet. Look at it, this isn't something you just give away to anyone, King's ward or not."

Gwen walked over to the dining table and sat down beside her. Morgana placed the bracelet in Gwen's hands. Her servant studied it, looking over the details, and without looking up she said,

"Perhaps you met as children, when you lived with your father."

"Perhaps…but I can't shake the feeling that she wanted to tell me more. When Arthur returns I'll ask him where I can find her."

"Is that wise?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I couldn't help but notice Uther's displeasure at her presence here in Camelot and he was infuriated that Arthur did not defeat her in the duel. I'm afraid if you go running off-"

"Do not worry, Gwen, I can take care of myself. I just have this unshakable feeling, that whoever Morgause is, or whatever she knows, I have find out.

Gwen sighed as she placed the bracelet back on her wrist.

"What is it that you think she knows?"

"I'm not sure but I've been feeling out of sorts for a while. Before Morgause gave me this bracelet, I had been having the most terrible nightmares. Sometimes I felt like I was going-" Morgana paused "meeting Morgause was the first time, in a long time that I felt a connection with someone; I have to know more Gwen."

"I understand, my lady" she said getting up from the table, "and you must dress."

"You do not approve."

"If you feel you need to do this, Morgana, then I support you. I just want you to be careful that is all."

Morgana could tell Gwen was not thrilled at the idea but she felt there was no reason for her to fear Morgause and she could elude Uther if need be. She did not want to admit it to Gwen but she was lonely. Arthur was ever the Neanderthal, and while Gwen was her closest friend there were still things she would not understand, and Merlin? Merlin always seemed like he was hiding something, and she wasn't sure she could fully trust him. She did not know who Morgause was but something inside of her was telling her she must seek her out but for what?

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you to so much for the feedback so far. I can't believe the response I've been getting; it makes me excited to take this story further. I wanted to leave this message to thank everyone for their kind words and to let everyone know that this will be the last chapter I publish for a while; I will be going on a trip and won't have much time to write fic. Thank you again for all the reviews and messages, and I'll see you in 2 months!_


End file.
